


Office Hours

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Gen, Humor, Professor Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Kristen has a plan. She's going to go to Professor Campbell during his office hours and pretend she needs....private tutoring. Its foolproof.





	Office Hours

Kristen took a deep breath, glancing down at herself to make sure that the top three buttons were undone and her skirt was rolled up at the waist. Nodding she reached out and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” came the familiar voice and she couldn’t help her small smile as she opened the door and came into the office. 

And there was Professor Sam Campbell, sitting at his desk with papers in front of him, looking at her with a smile on his face. 

“Kristen.” he greeted, setting his pen down onto the desk. “How can I help you?”

“I...need some help professor.” Kristen said, closing the door behind her, fighting the urge to lock it. “I’m having some problems in your class.”

Professor Campbell looked a bit sympathetic at that and turned to his laptop, clicking it to life and opening an excel sheet. He glanced at it with a furrowed brow. “You’ve gotten a 92 and a 94 on your last tests, and your essay was a nine out of ten. So long as you get over an 87 on your final you’re going to get an A in the class.”

“Yeah but that's the thing, I’m not entirely sure if I’m going to be able to get that high a grade on the final.” she said, putting her bag on the chair instead of sitting on it and going to the side of his desk. “I’m just worried about my final grade.”

Professor Campbell nodded at that, eyes still on his laptop. He opened his syllabus and glanced over it. “Maybe I can offer some quizzes for the class that won’t count to the final grade, at the very least it’ll help you and the rest of the class to make sure they know what to study.”

“It goes a bit more than that professor, I have troubles taking finals and I just want to make sure that I cover all my bases and make sure that I can get a good grade in your class.” Kristen said. “No matter what I have to do.”

Professor Campbell tapped his fingers against the touch pad for a moment before he nodded. “If you’re that worried I can talk with the tutor department and see if they can squeeze you in there, I know they’re fully booked at this point but I’m sure I can call in a favor.”

Kristen took that opportunity of him looking at his laptop to unbutton a few more buttons and bring her skirt up more, sitting on the side of his desk. “I already tried professor, they’re not bucking. I think you’re my only hope.”

There was another knock on the door and before she could compose herself the door opened to reveal another man. The man stared at her, eyes going over stature and condition the clothes were in, and he looked like he could barely hold back a laugh. 

“Sammy let's get lunch, I’m starving.” the man said, a grin spreading along his face despite his attempts. Kristen slid off of the desk and glared at him. 

“Yeah sure thing.” Professor Campbell said closing his laptop and starting to put things back into his suitcase. “And don’t worry Kristen. I’ll have those class quizzes and I always grade on a positive curve, I’m sure that you’re going to do great.” he smiled at her and Kristen couldn’t help but smile back, eyes lingering on his dimples. “I have faith in you.”

“Thank you Professor Campbell.” Kristen said, feeling the disappointment going through her, she tried not to let it show as she followed him out of his office. “See you tomorrow Professor.”

“See you tomorrow.” Professor Campbell said with a nod, closing and locking his office door behind him as he and the other man started to walk away. The other man turned to look back at her with a laugh and shook his head, grinning. 

Kristen took a deep breath and glared back at him once more before her eyes went to Professor Campbell. He was just as good from the back as he was from the front. 

Sam waited until they were out of the building to bring it up. “Was she trying to get me to sleep with her?”

“Sammy its a good thing you’re pretty because sometimes you’re so clueless.” Dean said with a laugh. “She was throwing all the signals and doing everything except getting naked. And I’m pretty sure that that was next.”

“Her grades are good though, I’m not fooling anyone that doesn’t deserve to be failed.” Sam mused. “What was she trying to get by sleeping with me?”

Dean looked over his brother, taking in the sweater vest that clung to him that did nothing to hide the hint of muscles under them. How his hair and hint of a beard framed his face, and just how handsome he looked all together. 

Sam looked at him as well, raising an eyebrow and for a moment Dean could see the whole teacher student porno that the girl was going for. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dean said with a grin, shaking his head. “What are we getting for lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 160/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
